


The Most Illegal Superkick Party

by JKFic



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: 2010s, Comedy, Dancing, Gen, Hypnotism, Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, RPF, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: A match between the Osirian Portal and the Young Bucks goes into unusual territory for the Bucks.





	The Most Illegal Superkick Party

Setting: CHIKARA 2014.

The Osirian Portal vs. The Young Bucks

GAVIN LOUDSPEAKER: The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall.

("MMMMBop" by Hanson plays)

GAVIN: Introducing first, from Hesperia, CA, they are former [CHIKARA Campeones de Parejas](http://www.wrestling-titles.com/us/pa/e/chikara/chikara-t.html), MATT AND NICK JACKSON, THE YOUNG BUCKS!

("Walk Like An Egyptian" by The Bangles plays)

GAVIN: And their opponents, from the 36th Chamber, they are also former CHIKARA Campeones de Parejas, 'THE MADJAI OF THE DEITIES' AMASIS and 'THE VENOMOUS VILE SERPENT FROM THE NILE', 'THE MASTER OF SNAKE STYLE' OPHIDIAN, THE OSIRIAN PORTAL!

Amasis and Nick start, and the two teams go back and forth for several minutes with good action on all sides. Eventually, Nick makes the tag to Matt and they are setting up for the Superkick Party, but Amasis is holding Ophidian in the wheelbarrow position and, to quote Jake Black at _CZW Night of Infamy 9_ , "HE'S USING HYPNOSIS!...This is the most illegal move in the history of, of wrestling!" The Bucks are confused, and the Portal point to the back. Parliament's "Tear The Roof Off the Sucker (Give Up the Funk)" plays, and Amasis starts dancing. They force the Bucks to dance too. Ophidian forces Nick to Superkick Matt! Nick keeps dancing, and dances right out of the ring and all the way to the back. With Matt, the legal man, down on the mat, the Portal hit the Osirian Sacrament for the pin!

GAVIN LOUDSPEAKER: Here are your winners, THE OSIRIAN PORTAL!

With the match over, NOW the Portal break the hypnosis. Matt wakes up and is confused. He sees the Portal still dancing and has no idea where Nick is. Meanwhile, in the locker room, Nick has collapsed. Matt makes his way to the back and finds Nick and asks what happened, and Nick isn't sure himself.


End file.
